In memoriam
by ThisisRhys
Summary: He couldn't bring Skjor back for her,but he could give her a piece of him that would last forever.


He was new to this to having a family, new to being a warrior, and now new to being a werewolf. It had been only two weeks since his first transformation.

Aela and Skjor had invited him to the under forge and welcomed him in to the circle. After a good bit of chaos. They celebrated with putting down a group of werewolf hunters. It for him was so much fun running with his shield siblings in full bestial form crushing all who would stand in his way. The fun however came to a screeching halt.

There on the ground lying in a pool of his own blood was Skjor. Aela had said he was one of the strongest but reminded him numbers could overwhelm and there was the proof lying there in front of them there shield brother would fight no more. He took a good look around to see if there were any silver hand left to extract some vengeance upon all he found was a shattered vail of healing potion and Skjor's dagger shattered. It puzzled him as to what kind of weapon would be able to cut through Skyforge steel. But the sound of his shield sister's grief brought his attention back to the present. She told him to leave and that they would speak latter about how to avenged Skjor's memory. He had solemnly obliged her request taking the broken bits of Skjor's dagger and leaving.

Jorrvaskr had been very quiet in the few weeks since Skjor's passing and hardly anyone had seen Aela. But he knew where she was no one had bothered to go into Skjor's room since his death but he Vilkas and Farkas knew where she was the smell of misery was to strong not to know, she had locked herself in Skjor's room leaving only in the dead of night when everyone was asleep to gather food from the main hall and to answer natures call.

He had lost his family once bandits had over taken his entire village burned the whole place down. Himself and his neighbors prized hen being the only survivors. Gods damn him if he would lose his family again.

He went to the barrel in the room where all the whelps slept, where he held all his worldly possessions the ax of Whiterun Jarl Balgruuf the Greater had gifted him for slaying the dragon that had destroyed the western watch tower, a single steel ingot, and the broken remains of Skjor dagger. And imminently went up to the Skyforge hoping Eorlund was there. He had asked nicely for the smiths help.

"No"

"Please"

"Look Lad I have things to do today. I have to mend Farkas's bow and make a locket that was special requested from one of my wife's customers."

"Please"

"I said no boy"

With that he turned around and had seated himself upon the anvil by the forge.

"Come on lad get up"

"Not until you help me"

"There's no getting rid of you is there"

"Nope"

"Fine where's the blade"

Eorlund was a tough nut to crack but with a litter persistence he found you could get through to anyone.

After saying his farewell and giving his final thanks he went straight up to Dragonsreach and had made a bee line for the court mages quarters spending every last bit of gold he had he to buy a filled grand soul gem and took his beloved ax over to the enchantment table knowing that in order to learn the enchantment he would have to destroy his favorite weapon.

Later that night after supper he had made up a plate of food for Aela and brought with him two bottles of mead and the newly forged, newly enchanted dagger. He went down to the living quarters and quickly found his way to Skjor's door. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked again this time not ceasing. After about three minutes of endless knocking Aela pulled open the doors.

"What do you want brother?" she said in a weak hoarse voice. He eyes notably red and her cheeks puffy.

"Can we talk?" reluctantly she moved and motioned for him to take a seat beside her on the bed.

I brought you some food" he handed the plate to Aela who imminently sat it down on the end table never giving it a second glance.

"And this" he had brought out something wrapped loosely in a dark cloth "this is Skjor's dagger. On the night he died I found it broken on the ground by his body with Eorlund's help we re-forged it made it just as strong as Skjor was, the blade as sharp as his tongue, and I put an enchantment on it so it will burn as hot as his temper". He passed the dagger to Aela and in a voice so soft if it not for his enhanced sense of hearing would have missed it.

"Thank you Brother"

"Goodnight Aela"

With that he got up shut the doors to Skjor's room and left for his bed.

The next morning to everyone's great surprise Aela had come up for breakfast, and with a new dagger strapped to her hip.


End file.
